the_dead_meatfandomcom-20200214-history
Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives (1986) KILL COUNT
|golden_chainsaw: = Sissy |dull_machete: = Paula |viewers: = 3,031,928 (Currently)|restrictions: = None |uploaded: = May 12, 2017|profanity = Yes|image1 = Friday the 13th Part VI- Jason Lives (1986) KILL COUNT|helpers: = Unknown|current_status: = Active}} Overview After the events at Pinehurst Halfway House, Crystal Lake is renamed to Forest Green. Tommy Jarvis, still suffering from hallucinations ever since his past encounter with Jason Voorhees, returns with his friend Allen Hawes, hoping to cremate Jason's body and therefore stop his hallucinations. At the cemetery, they dig up Jason's corpse but seeing it causes Tommy to have an audio flashback to murdering Jason and snap, and he stabs Jason's body with a metal fence post. As he turns his back on Jason, two lightning bolts strike the post and revive Jason, who kills Hawes and retrieves his hockey mask which Tommy brought with him. Tommy makes his way to the sheriff's office, where he panics and attempts to grab weapons, but is caught and arrested. His warning that Jason has returned goes unheeded by Sheriff Mike Garris, who is aware of Tommy's mental problems and thinks he is imagining Jason. On the road, camp counselors Darren and Lizbeth get lost looking for the camp and run into Jason, who impales them both with the metal rod that resurrected him. The next morning, Garris' daughter Megan and her friends Sissy, Cort, and Lizbeth's sister Paula ask him to search for Darren and Lizbeth. Tommy warns them about Jason, but as he is now considered an urban legend, they ignore the warnings, though Megan becomes attracted to him. In the woods, Jason happens upon a corporate paintball game; he kills the players for their equipment. During these kills, Jason discovers that he is far stronger than before when he rips off a man's arm without actually meaning to. At Camp Forest Green, the children arrive, and the teens do their best to run the camp without Darren and Lizbeth. Meanwhile, Garris decides to escort Tommy out of his jurisdiction due to his influence on Megan. Tommy tries to make a run for Jason's grave but finds that the caretaker had covered it up to deny responsibility for it being dug up, and Hawes' body is buried in its place. Tommy is then escorted out of town. That night, Jason murders the caretaker and a nearby couple who witness the murder. Meanwhile, Cort goes out to have sex with a girl named Nikki, but both are killed by Jason. The sheriff's men find the victims' bodies and Garris immediately implicates Tommy in the murders, believing he has gone insane imagining Jason. Tommy contacts Megan and convinces her to help him lure Jason back into Crystal Lake. Meanwhile, Jason makes his way to the camp and kills Sissy, then Paula. Meanwhile, Tommy and Megan are pulled over by Garris. Despite Megan's alibi that she was with Tommy, he does not believe him to be innocent and arrests him, then goes to the camp to investigate. As Tommy and Megan develop a ruse to trick the watching deputy and escape, Jason kills Garris and two other deputies when they arrive at the camp. Jason is about to kill Megan when Tommy calls to him from the lake; apparently remembering his killer, he goes after him instead. Tommy is attacked in a boat in the middle of the lake and ties a boulder around Jason's neck to trap him. Jason fights back, holding Tommy underwater long enough to drown him. Megan rushes out to save him but is nearly killed when Jason grabs her leg; she turns the boat's activated motor around onto Jason's neck, and he releases her. She takes Tommy back to shore and uses CPR to revive him. Tommy says that it is finally over and Jason is home. Under the water, anchored to the bottom of the lake, Jason is still alive. The final shot of the film is his eye staring off into the water, waiting patiently for an opportunity to return. Deaths # Allen Hawes: Heart Punched out - 8 mins in # Darren: Speared In Stomach - 14 mins in # Lizbeth: Speared In Face/Drowned - 15 mins in # Burt: Face Smashed Into Tree :) - 22 mins in # Stan: Decapitated - 24 mins in # Katie: Decapitated - 24 mins in # Larry: Decapitated - 24 mins in # Martin: Stabbed In Throat - 31 mins in # Steven: Impalement Through Gut - 31 mins in # Annette: Impalement Through Gut - 31 mins in # Nikki: Face Crushed Into Wall - 40 mins in # Cort: Stabbed In Head - 40 mins in # Roy: Dismembered - 45 mins in (body found) # Sissy: Head Twisted Off - 48 mins in # Paula: Blood Used For Art Project - 59 mins in # Officer Thornton: Dart To The Head - 1 hr 6 mins in # Officer Pappas: Head Crushed - 1 hr 7 mins in # Sheriff Garris: Folded In Half - 1 hr 13 mins in Trivia * This is the only movie that has no nudity, albeit having a PG-13 sex scene. Category:Kill Counts